


Make A Spider-Man Out Of You

by otomiyatickles



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Teasing, Tickling, playful tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Three lessons from Spider-Man is all Miles gets from his bad teacher Peter B. Parker in this Spider-Man training. And what kind of training…?





	Make A Spider-Man Out Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 16/1/'19.  
> 

“So, what’s next? I want to learn to fight like you do. And I still don’t quite get the hang of how to free myself from my own webbings. And about that unsticking thing-”

“Listen, kid,” Peter said in annoyance. Miles was rambling about wanting him to ‘teach’ to be like him, like Spider-Man, and meanwhile their savior and so-called Spider-Woman was swinging next to them, looking overly amused.

“ _She_ will teach you. I’m not doing a thing. Besides, we’re busy,” he said. The three of them were swinging onwards to their next destination, through the forest, tree after tree. 

“B-but I want you to teach me,” Miles said, looking flustered and wait, was he blushing and - ?! 

“ _WAH_!” Miles made a swing-misser as Peter would call it and landed with a loud smack into the snow. Gwen giggled and followed him down, and Peter just rolled his eyes and did so too. Charming, Miles, really smooth. From the first moment Peter saw them together he knew there were hormones playing here, and it was just cowardly of Miles to not accept Gwen as his new.... ‘teacher’. Any teenager would grab the bait, yeah? Right?

“Fine, kid. Just _one_ Spider-Man speed-course,” he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked down at Miles. Gwen was trying to help him get back on his feet, but Miles just muttered a flustered "thank you," and ignored her help, so she just shrugged with a playful smile and stepped back. 

“Really? Here? N-now?” Miles asked him as he stood back up and wiped the snow off his ‘suit’.

“Now?” Gwen repeated after him, but still she took another step back and leaned against the nearest tree, crossing her arms and making herself comfy as if she was about to watch a nice show. With that cocky smile, pft, girls.  _Teenagers girls_. Peter nodded at Miles and put up his strict mentor face, if he even had one.

“Yes, now. _Speed_ -course, I say. So listen carefully. Learn well. Train hard.” 

He then started to count with his fingers.

“Lesson number one: close combat. We’ll start off with that. After that, lesson number two: sticking and unsticking, ‘cause you _suck_ ,” Peter said, and Miles already started with: “I just learned how -!” 

“No. Not like that. Spider-Man doesn’t sing. What are you, a Disney character?” 

“Uh.. Yeah?” Peter ignored his answer and went to step three.

“And step three... Your superpower. But first lesson 1 in close combat. So, show me what you’ve got.” Miles looked confused at first, glanced at Gwen, but she nodded and signaled that he should just do it. Peter spread his arms.

“Come at me, kid. Give it your all.” Miles then slowly started to understand, smiled sneakily and launched at him. Missed a tackle, missed a kick, a punch, a second punch, missed everything since all that Peter did was dodge.

“I said: your all!” Peter said casually, continuing to swiftly dodge each and every move.

“Not - fair! Whoever fights like.. _that_!” Miles panted, trying his best to even hit Peter one time, but failing. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about, but I’m not gonna beat a kid. Besides, you’re sucking ass,” Peter said lazily as he continued to dodge every move.

“You said you’d _teach_ me! Ahh! I really work better under pressure! Come... on! This is _nothing_!” Miles cried out in frustration as he chased after his effortless teacher, but still missing everything. Even when Peter glitched for a moment, Miles just messed up with his webbing and still didn’t manage to get him down. Peter then finally stopped moving and calmly lifted one hand to block Miles’ final blow. Miles gaped at him, and lowered his hand.

“Then, one question,” Peter said, looking Miles up and down as he came up with an idea after thinking about that _‘I really work better under pressure’_ -thing very well. He smirked.

“Are you ticklish?” Miles frowned.

“Uh, yeah? Like, Uncle Aaron used to tickle me all the time and I - _Bwahh_!” Miles squeaked when Peter attacked him with a poke in his tummy. 

“He-hehehey! Oh no, wait stop!” Miles let out more squeaky giggles and he backed away, trying to dodge Peter’s pokes. Smirking wickedly, Peter instantly took the tickling up a level and went from the innocent pokes to sneaky claws and squeezes, attacking Miles’ sides and ribs as much as he could. Miles just cackled and eventually fell back.

“ _Whahat_ are you doihihing!” he cried out. Peter then stopped for a moment, but didn’t lift his hands off him.

“Putting you under pressure without actually hurting you. Well, are you going to defend yourself or not?” Peter glanced up at Gwen for a quick moment who looked too amused by this. 

“That’s _not_ \- ahahah nohoho!” At first, Miles just continued to laugh and squirm. He went especially berserk when Peter wriggled his fingers in his underarms to test if those were just as ticklish as his own. They were.

“AHhaha!” And then finally, _finally_ Miles managed to find the strength to fight back. He didn’t succeed, but he at least tried instead of lying there like a helpless victim.

“EHehe I’ll geheht you for thihihis!” he laughed. Miles swiftly rolled on his back and tried to attack Peter with his webbing, but Peter dodged and attacked his ribs. Miles arm shot back down and tried to hit him.

“ _GAhaaha_!” Miles fought back more and more. More and more, but still failed to escape Peter’s tickle attack. Maybe he was just too ticklish, but Peter had no time for this shit. Peter then glitched again, the glitch throwing himself off Miles, but just as Miles got onto quick feet and tried to attack him, Peter grabbed both his hands and swung him at the tree where Gwen was standing. 

Gwen squealed and jumped to the side, and Miles ended up with both his hands against the tree. Stuck. Ha! 

“Lesson two,” Peter started, and he stepped behind him to continue the tickle attack, wiggling his fingers up and down and digging into Miles’ defenseless torso.

“Unstick,” he said, and Miles was now frantically trying to pull himself free from the tree, laughing hysterically.

“Lehehesson one wasn’t even - ahahah _no_! I cahahan’t!” he laughed. Gwen was now standing by their side, still watching them, and she clenched her hands into fists and tried to support Miles.

“Come on Miles, just relax! It’s easypeasy!” she said.

“Yes Miles, just relax,” Peter said, smirking wickedly and still torturing Miles’ sides with tickles. 

“Hohohow can I rehehelax!” Peter just shrugged.

“Battles aren’t necessarily relaxing either, you just need to learn to do it, even under pressure. Do I get stuck everywhere I get? No,” he taunted. At some point he hit Miles’ hips and the poor teen jumped up, still clinging onto the tree and shrieking like crazy.

“AAHaha not there! Nonono, p-please _stohoop_!” Peter raised his eyebrows.

“You’re already giving up? Come on now. You wanted me to teach - _glitch_ ,” he teased before glitching like crazy. Miles didn’t even seem to notice his glitch though. Already soon after, Peter continued to tickle him.

“Nohohot like thihis!” It must’ve been pretty humiliating, being treated like this while his apparent crush was watching him, and Peter felt a little bit bad. But still, this was kind of entertaining too. He needed entertainment, he realized, since he was feeling a lot more relaxed than before.

“Lesson _three_ ,” he already started, emphasizing that Miles’ time to get out of this shit was running out, and he continued to explore that hyper-sensitive spot on both sides of his hips. 

“Superpowers. By now you should’ve done anything to get out of this mess,” Peter said. Miles howled, kicked his legs and struggled, but seemed more close to tearing that tree off of its roots than unsticking himself. 

“I’m tryihihiiing!” he laughed. Not hard enough, Peter thought. The more he tickled Miles, the more Miles laughed and suffered and still failed to escape, the more Peter also started to worry about him. Was Miles not threatened enough? Was this not the right method after all? Was Peter that wrong in doing this to him?

“It’s no uhuuuuse! Nohoho juhust stop!” Miles squealed. Peter thought he shouldn’t stop. Not yet. He needed to try once more... For a quick moment he scribbled his fingers anywhere to get a reaction out of Miles. Whether it was unsticking, a superpower or any other kick or supermove that would help Miles get out of this, but nothing was happening. 

Not when he clawed at his tummy, not when he tickled his neck, his ears, his knees, not when he scribbled his cold fingers slightly under Miles’ shirt (Peter stopped that veeery fast because he felt they were not _that_ close and it was awkward), and not even when he tickled Miles’ armpits for a good while. Miles remained stuck against the tree, ticklish, tired, and without a single point earned.

“Right. I give up,” Peter finally sighed. Miles panted, and tiredly pulled at his hands. Still stuck.

“T-that was... _brutal_.. So mean.. Uff..” he panted, out of breath. For a moment he continued to catch his breath while Gwen stood by his side, whispering soothing words to try to get him to relax and let go while Peter had a moment to himself, a few steps away from the tree. 

“What a mess.” He looked at his own hands. Well, tickling didn’t work, and he wasted time doing this and - _glitch_. 

As Peter gathered himself on all fours after glitching himself into the snow for a good moment, he looked up when he heard some humming coming from Miles. And then singing. 

 _“Needless to say, I uhuuuu~ eh ♫ Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck ♫”_  And he finally got loose. What a guy. 

“I’m free!” He held up both his hands, smiling like an idiot, and Peter just looked at him with his usual  _‘seriously?’_ -kind of face.

“Oooff. It’s been ages since I was tickled like that, man,” Miles said, arching his back and doing a few stretches.

“How’d I do?” he asked. Was he really asking that? Peter then noticed that smile on Miles’ face. He was looking so... shiny. His eyes sparkled a little, and he didn’t look anything like someone who was tickled to death. 

“You failed all lessons,” Peter muttered, but then his worry slipped away and realization struck him: Miles enjoyed it. Tickling was no threat or pressure to him if he enjoyed it. His hands didn’t get unstuck because actually.. just maybe, he didn’t _want_ to? Like, was that even possible? Was it possible that Miles really didn’t mind, despite all those protests and cries for mercy earlier? 

Peter’s mind was running wild, and meanwhile Gwen and Miles talked a bit, but then Peter interrupted them.

“You failed all, but... You’ll get another chance, later. Maybe next time I’ll make a Spider-Man out of you.” Ack, he had no idea why he suddenly wanted to teach this kid how to defend himself. He felt he wanted to. Needed to. This Spider-Man jr. or whatever needed protection. He was too.... Defenseless. Too cute?

“Ahh thank you! Thank you Peter, I will do better next time!” Miles said, still smiling brightly. Yes, _cute_. Miles then muttered a little.

“I’ll Make a Man Out of You.. a Spider-Man out of... _Hey_! That’s like this Disney song!” Ugh. 

“Shut up.” Peter only needed to form his hands into two tickly claws, and Miles already swung away, yelling “sorrysorry!” and giggling nervously before Peter could even tell him he was kidding. Peter just watched him go and sighed. 

“ _Pft_. I wonder if I was that cute at that age, or if this one’s just doing something really wrong.” Gwen giggled, but didn’t answer or look at him. Wait, _no_. Peter only then realized he had said that out loud instead of thinking it. Damn. But Gwen really didn’t say anything. She just took a step forward and made a first move to follow Miles in continue their swinging-trip onwards to this dimension’s Peter Parker’s house. 

“Let’s go,” she said, with this all-knowing expression, and she followed after Miles.

“Great,” Peter groaned, and followed after them. She was pretty cute too. It almost felt as if he had suddenly adopted two kids, the thing he had never wished to do and what cost him his relationship with MJ but hey, it actually didn’t seem that bad after all?

“Hey Peter! Are you ticklish too?” - Miles voice in the distance. Okay, never mind anything Peter thought just now. Never mind....

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _-maybe I’ll write a sequel where Miles and Gwen team up on Peter for Miles’ revenge, but not decided yet._


End file.
